naruto: great leader chapter 1
by Shadowmoon11598
Summary: ok so this is the final draft and everything. what if naruto saves hinata from the kumo shinobi? what if hinata father was on a mission at the time? what if Hizashi was in charge during the incident? how will things turns out for our young hero?


naruto: great leader.

It is October 10 it has been 6 years after the kyuubi attack on Konohagakure. During that time a great turmoil in the political area has taking place right after the battle.

The fourth hokage has die during the battle and the third hokage has been put back into power but during that short time period the civilian console has taking a lot of power during the transition to the new hokage, they change a lot of things in the academy such has history, what can and can't be taught to the students, and favoritism is an all-time high now.

We see Hiruzen sitting at his desk thinking to see how he can change it to where it supposes to be, when all of a sudden, a young chunnin comes running in.

Chunnin "lord hokage! The Hyūga hair have been kidnap!"

Hiruzen "what!? Who kidnap her?!"

Chunnin "it was the kumo shinobi lord hokage we are still looking for her has we speak her father is on a mission right now so his brother is out looking for her as we speak, I also told him not to kill him, after all Ibiki needs him alive."

"good and it's a good thing we sent him on a mission then, tell every chunnin and Jounin to go and help the Hyūga at ounce."

"yes sir" the young chunnin the ran out to tell the others of the order.

Little did they know we see our young hero in the vent hood looking and listing to the whole conversation they just hade, his eyes are wide and his face is pal just thinking of what they poor girl is going through right know.

Naruto made up his mind then and their he was going to save her no matter what or he.

Naruto then made his way out of the hokage tower and went deep into the woods.

"hey can you help me look for someone" he called out into the wilderness.

A few seconds latter a few birds come out with lion, hawks, and others small animal, ever since he got kick out of the orphanage and lives in the woods, he was always able to talk to animals no matter what.

"hey I'm looking for a young girl that has white eyes and a kumo shinobi is kidnaping her we don't have time lets go"

The animals nodded there head up and down and took off running and flying.

**1 hour later**

Naruto is running towards the woods area when a bird suddenly landed on its shoulder.

"**naruto the person you are looking for is about 20 mins up this hill you will see a old temple I'm guessing he is resting right now or in hiding"**

"thanks swift-Chan I owe you one" the bird chirp and flu off.

Naruto got to the edge of the hill and there it is the temple that swift-Chan said it would be their he needs to get in closer so he can see if the guy is still there.

Naruto silently walk over to the temple he then climbs the walls up to the second floor and jump through the window of the temple he heard the guy talking.

"shut up girl you are being really annoying" he said and naruto heard a young female voice of a whimpering sound.

He needs to make a move fast he whistles quietly swift-Chan comes in.

"**what do you need naruto?"**

"I need you to tell the others that I need them to set an ambush for the enemy but don't kill him we need him alive after all"

"**farewell naruto"**

The bird flu off once again to tell the others the new plan of action.

Naruto prepare himself for a fight that he may or may loose he has been training for a short period of time, mostly stealth and quick attack by the wolfs and other animals, but nowhere where he can attack Jounin level shinobi.

Naruto then see the shinobi making another run again and he attended to stop him he quickly whistles again which is the start of the attack.

2 lions suddenly came out of know where and head the kumo ninja off it original path.

"what the hell did these lions came from?" the kumo said to himself.

One of the lions broke off with the other one went the other one, the first lion attack the guy leg while the shinobi try to kick the lion away but the other lion grab the young girl who the shinobi drop after the lion attack.

Naruto then came out of know were and attack him on his nee with his kunai and made a slash and then went back to the darkness.

"ah I see now these are summoned animals so there's another high caliber ninja around here then?"

"come out konha scum I know you out there! You know you can't kill me cause if you do kumo will win in this little skirmish the shinobi said.

Naruto knew this he hade to finish this fight quick, swift-Chan all of a sudden landed on his shoulder.

"**naruto we got the girl you ask us to save it up to you to finish the fight and bring him in for questioning remember what me and the other animals tough you so far".**

Naruto nodded his head yes and took out a small needle and throw it at the enemy, the enemy didn't have a chance to block it when it hit its throat and knock him out cold.

Naruto then jump out of his hiding spot and poke at the shinobi and it didn't move at all.

Naruto jumps up and down "yes I did it I did it. Now how am I supposed to carry someone whose trice my size and weight?"

"that ok naruto we got him" a shinobi said from behind him.

Naruto quickly look behind him and see 3 konha shinobi looking at him in shock and aw they were the ino-shika-cho trio the one talking to naruto however was the fourth one with him it was Ibiki who was talking.

"do you know where is hinata young man?" Ibiki ask naruto.

"yes my friends in the woods has her I called them over". Naruto then whistles and swift-Chan comes down and chirp with naruto what the bird was saying they didn't know and was shock that naruto can understand the bird.

"**I'm guessing it is safe for us to bring her?"**

"yes, it is safe swift-Chan please bring her over here for me so I can carry her to the old man unless that one of your jobs?"

"no that all right we can go ahead and escort this shinobi and take him to t&I to question him good nigh naruto and I tell the hokage you coming to drop her off". Ibiki said and walks over to the knock out enemy and picks him up and nodded to the other three and vanish.

Naruto then pick up hinata in his arm the young girl move around to get comfortable again and went back to sleep. Naruto look at her for a moment and took off running high speed towards the hokage tower while swift-Chan took off into the sky to watch his back.

An hour later naruto is walking up the steps to the hokage room when he knocks.

"enter" a strong voice said

Naruto then enters the hokage room with hinata in his arm the two man with white eyes look at the young boy in astonished as he carries the young Hyūga hair in the room thinking where did he found here.

"naruto-kun where did you found young hinata?" ask the old hokage.

"I found her with the kumo shinobi old man the ino-shika-cho trio and Ibiki have him now I didn't kill him since you told the chunnin not to" naruto said shocking the old hokage and the two white eye man.

"how do you know that young man? Where you spying on the hokage?" the white eye man asks in an edge tone.

"of course, I did I was in the air vent at the time thinking to pranking the old man again but after I heard that I decided to get my friend in on this to save her your welcome um by the way."

"yes, thank you but you shouldn't have to go and get yourself into trouble over a clan business didn't they teach you that at the academy?".

"I haven't gone to the academy yet I'm too young right now but next year I will be able to thou and what your name anyways?"

"ah yes sorry about that my name is Hizashi Hyūga hinata uncle hinata father is on his way back from a mission so I was here to look for her." Hizashi said

"now then naruto-kun now that you know Hizashi I would like to ask you what friends are you talking about I hope you don't mean the ino-shika-cho trio sons and daughter?" he asks

"no it was the animals in the woods I don't know how long I was able to talk to them but I can now since I was kick out of the orphanage last month." Naruto said with a sad voice.

Hiruzen was shock to here this just last week he gotten a letter from the orphanage saying that he was ok and being well treated like a normal boy, now he going to have to go down their and "talk" to the lady.

"I'm sorry naruto-kun for that but now we have a serous problem with lighting country".

"what do you mean old man has far has I know they drew the first piece of the board game it our turn or in this chase Hizashi turn so Hizashi what is your move?"

Everyone look at the clan head brother since the main head isn't here and on the mission his brother is put into temporary power by the clan head to ensure order is in the clan.

The clan head thinks of two possible outcome 1. He demands retribution from lighting country which possibly turn to war, or 2. He let it go since the hair is safe and sound because of this young man, now that he thinks about it he does kind of like the fourth hokage and kushina, he need to ask the hokage about this latter after the meeting.

"we must first see what Ibiki and Anko get out of him if it was assign has a mission then I will await for my brother return, if this was a missing nin then I will not do anything and we will talk to the raikage about this incident and sweep it under the rug."

"farewell then Hizashi and naruto-kun it looks like your child old is almost up with this little incident you need to get training early on because of this, however this will be great if they demand the head of the ninja that capture I can say no and the other nation will see that our side is on the right side and will join our side during the war if the raikage is a fool to start a war with us"

"ok jiji am I gone here? I need to go to sleep and look for something to eat."

"mmm.. how will you like to stay with me and my family tonight naruto-kun?"

"really jiji?" naruto ask in shock.

"yes naruto so what do you say?"

"do you really have to ask me jiji of choice I come stay the night jiji" naruto said in excitement.

'never loose the will to carry on naruto never and I hope you can survive what will come in the future' Hiruzen though has he and naruto walks out of the hokage tower for the nigh.

**Alright first chapter done with the rewriting and final draft tell me what you think of it.**

**For this story naruto will have 2 and only 2 girls a shinobi and civilian girl I know I know naruto dating a civilian girl is a unpopular favorites but trust me yall will like it I promise you that.**

**Now for updating and stuff I wont be able to work on this every week just cause of work and everything but I will try and work on it for the weekend and stuff when I'm off and before I forget marry Christmas to you all.**

**Now for naruto special ability I gave him yes, he can talk to animal and later on I'm going to give him something else during his training I don't know what yet maybe something yall don't see all the time in fanfiction but wish to.**

**Now for animal summon I'm thinking of having him summon 2 animals the dragon that will come from the Uzumaki clan and the cheetah from the Namikaze since Minato is the fastest man alive yes he would still the toad contract from Jiraiya he will still have the cheetah call it a alliance of source.**

**That is all I got for yall so have a good day and everything. **


End file.
